


The Storm

by tragakes (lejf)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Halloween Folks, M/M, ereriween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/pseuds/tragakes
Summary: Eren sees something in the storm.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> for ereriween, halloween discord event c:

Lightning. 

The storming night; trees crashing outside, beasts walking, thick trunk legs tearing through the wind and the wind howling with claws bared; rocks smashing; Eren in an alcove of the castle, listening out but looking in to the glass whirlpool that is the storm, unsure if he’s the one observing or if the wooden giants in their cesspools that heave are the ones coming closer to peer depthless eyes in. 

In the glass he sees his reflection, leaves billowing up in his stomach and splinters running up his skin, moon passing the flickering orbs of his eyes while torn clouds gnash his teeth. A fascination of storms echoes in him like a string plucked, and it seems the glass is keeping him out, one step away from the elements roaring to be free. So he surges from his seat and leaves down the corridors painted midnight-pitch, torches subdued in their brackets as the castle aches and groans under the weight of the storm. 

There is faint chatter from the dining halls, memories of light, but they slip under his feet as he exits down the narrower and colder stairwells where opening a hatch to the outside is a sudden surrender to the wind: a sea smashing in his ears and heartbeat _pound-pound-pound_ as the gale dents his lungs and the balls of his eyes and he squints hard and stones skitter past his sight as a million rocks and twigs and smaller creatures migrate under the tide of whales. The splay of the land is ahead of him and the plains and hills ripple whip snap like flags.

Midst it all, Eren pushes out, bones ringing like a tuning fork to the sound of the storm. His shoes dig into the sliding mud with the thought that maps will be changed after today, the land churned — and he spreads his arms out to welcome it in, welcome this tremendous force in, this gatling-gun rain and maelstrom that bends boughs and bares bones under the brunt of its bite. He screams as though he’ll be heard and the storm shrieks back, and the rain shouts loud on his tongue.

But it’s in that moment he sees _them_. 

In the fog of the rain, a thousand miles high, things that are moving — things not meant for human eyes or human lives, enormous beasts higher than the highest titans that uprear their heads to the horizon’s edge, toes and ankles and feet and legs that split the air and the rain and the rage of the tempest and strike again and again against the beat of the earth and shake the fine sand foundations of Eren’s stance that at any moment will quiver and snap under the weight of creatures that bridge the gap between the dirt and the stars. 

“You fuck,” says someone behind him, and their voice is caught and flung away as a twisting leaf, but Eren hears him clear like a glass shattering in his head. “What the hell are you doing out here?!”

Eren’s mouth doesn’t move, but there comes an answer.

He knows the moment Levi sees it, because his whole body goes tense and his eyes turn up and up and up and up— 

And silhouetted against the stars is a celestial creature with claws in the shape of Death’s scythes, head thrown back to howl in agony and triumph, wings and eyes and fingers bursting from its back in black and white and sparking lightning where they reach the edges of the universe, a colossal tidal wave roaring and roaring and roaring—

And in that moment Levi sees the beast, he sees Eren. Eren, as he lives. Wild in the storm.


End file.
